


Regulus

by Rinoa11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Harems, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not your usual omega, Omega Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: After being stolen from his nomadic lifestyle, Keith must learn the ways of the concubine in order to survive. His dreams of lions and fire will hold the key to not only his heart but the fate of the world.





	Regulus

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy. I have no shame. Life is hard, have some fantasy nonsense. I hope you like it.

The day his mother left him to fend for himself was the worst day of Keith’s life. He still remembers waking up in the little hut they kept all alone. It was the day after he started dreaming about the lions. She tried to make it better, telling him that it was all in the plans of the gods. She tried to help him understand that his dreams were an omen and that he must trust in them. But dreams of a blood red lion did nothing to replace the loss he felt from his mother abandoning him. Dreams were the only thing that kept him company in his solitude. It was an acidic peace. Too afraid to seek others out for being fear of cast aside yet also paralysed by anger. Fuck fate. Fuck the gods. Damn them all to oblivion for all he cared.

The lion would approach him each night, running through inky black water which reflected the sky and night after night Keith would chase desperately. He would scream wildly for answers that he never received. Sometimes other lions would run alongside him. He would be wild and free as they ran together towards the ends of the earth. Sometimes there would be a black lion. A majestic beast with a body of black and a grey mane with a white tuft at the crown with a scar on his nose. In his dreams, they would walk together and Keith wouldn’t feel so alone. The dreams of the black lion were his favourite.

However, this day... well this day was close to becoming the worst day of his life and no dreams, no platitudes could save it. Anger, a familiar friend coursed through Keith’s veins like the blood that flowed through his body. It licked fiery hot paths that ignited an inferno that could be seen if you looked into his eyes. He did not know how it came to pass that he now stood in chains on this stage with hundreds of eyes upon him as he was gagged like an animal. He couldn’t count the numbers of hands that petted and poked at his now defenceless body, inspecting his flank and muscle mass like one would inspect a muzzled hunting dog being shown off to potential buyers. Every time they tried to touch his face he would snap his teeth. Every time they tried to look into his eyes he closed them in defiance, earning him a sharp strike on the ribs. He hated them all, and if he got out of here, if he got free, they would taste his revenge.

He could vaguely remember the bandits that had rushed him, a single man on horseback against a wave of slavers. His kind was rare and it was a danger but he had bested them before. He had managed before, emerging victorious with their blood coating his flesh. They must have cheated. There was no other way he could have been caught. They were honourless demons that caught him and chained him down like this. If he had a knife now he could free himself. He could visualise the way that he would cut one guard’s throat and stab the other. He would bite, he would scratch, he would punch, he would run and once on the back of a horse he would be free. He would be free and running towards the plains, away from the ugly cities. Yet, here he hung face forward and ass up in chains. They fondled his cock until it stood to an achy, weeping attention and fingered his hole until it puffed alluringly, wet and open for the entire audience to see and know that he was truly an Omega. His sweeter scent rolled off his traitorous body in waves of reluctant arousal and pure anger. He could smell Alpha everywhere. It choked him as all different scents of Alpha’s young and old clustered together to create one muddy scent that made Keith’s head ache. He cried out in between furiously hissing and spitting fighting to get fresher, untainted air, fighting to get the hands off of him. Curse them. Curse all of them! The sellers were lucky for his muzzle kept him from biting. Keith seethed with rage for the entire world to see.

Then the auction began. It was like Keith was standing at the precipice of a dark ocean. A wave was rising high to try and engulf him in a wall of sound and silhouetted bodies. As the quick cacophony of bids rose higher and higher in the distance, near the back he could see a pair of eyes meet his directly. A powerful scent cut through the Alpha fog. A jolt of electricity shot up his spine as something told him deep down inside that the man over there would be the one to buy him. Sick satisfaction rose up in his stomach when the final arm that was raised was his. He could not make out the number that was called but a silence swept over the room after a few gasps. Sweet relief from the roars of the greedy men. The wave had crashed. He would not have to deal with the bright lanterns shining in his eyes any longer but he wondered where he would be going to next as a bag was slipped over his head, he was released from the uncomfortable position and his struggling body was almost wrestled off stage. A sickly sweet scent flooded his nose as true darkness found him.

# -

The rhythm of hoofbeats in a canter stirred Keith from his drugged slumber. He shivered feverishly against the chest of the man who bought him. His Alpha. His scent was soothing to his rattled state like a warm blanket. A strong and virile scent that made Keith’s mouth water. Keith begrudgingly buried his nose in the layers of riding leathers to try and soothe the heat that coursed through him. He was uncomfortably slick and his pulse would not calm down. His riding companion slowed the horse and yelled something to the other riders before murmuring sweet words to Keith. Why couldn’t he make them out? Why was his vision blurry? Why was he so hot? A whine escaped his lips as he was hurriedly lifted off the horse by the same strong arms that guided it.

“Shhh it’s alright, you’ve gone into an early heat because of the shit those criminals gave you. I promise not to claim or mate with you while you are unable to consent but I need to help you or you will get sick” the man murmured, wiping sweat from Keith’s brow as they entered a tent filled with plush bedding.

Keith felt his hackles rise as he hissed. He was not going to flop over and show submission simply because of heat but he was in pain. The heat inside continued to build causing him to roar and cry out. He was so empty and scared. His mother wasn’t here anymore to help him with her medicines. He was not safe in his own territory anymore and although the Alpha claimed he wouldn’t harm him (and in Keith’s heart of hearts he knew he wouldn’t), the fear would not go away.

His Alpha gently rubbed soothing circles into his back and held him down as he struggled. The drugs the slavers gave him stopped Keith from truly fighting back. He purred to the distressed Omega to calm him, using his scent to help ease the pain. In Keith’s delirium, he could not help but scent him back, feeling a possessive wave climb over him as he clung to the Alpha, his nails tearing into his skin. He scented the Alpha in return and tried to bite any skin he could but he only found his mouth filled with fingers.

“No sweetheart, no biting. Now is not the time for that, my little wilding. Please let me help you?”

Keith hazily tried to think through his options: Either he suffers and lets the pain build up higher and higher without the herbs he was used to having to help him through his heats or he lets this Alpha, the Alpha who bought him, soothe the pain away.

He just wanted the pain to go away.

Carefully, and slowly Keith spread his legs and hid his face in his hands to hide his humiliation. The man continued to murmur words of sweetness to Keith as he used his fingers to soothe the ache deep inside him. They stroked his inner walls so carefully, rubbing a cooling ointment into him that made everything become sharper and clearer.

The man bundled Keith up into his arms and nuzzled his neck, kissing the scent mark sweetly. “I have to leave you soon, but I will make sure you will be taken care of. I can’t believe I finally found you.”

“Wh do ya mean?” Keith slurred.

“I will tell you when it is time but for now you will not remember this. I’m sorry to do this to you but it is best you forget me until the time is right, until my duty is done and I can be yours for I am your Alpha and you are my Omega. You are the ending to my beginning, we are meant to be together.”

“I’mma kill yeh… You’re not m’Alpha… Haven’t fought.”

“I will honour your wishes once I return but for now it is time to rest but please do not forget how I care for you, my red lion.”

Keith tried to ask more about the name his Alpha gave him but he grew so sleepy. He could make out the man singing to him, it sounded like a lullaby. His body cooled, his eyes grew heavy and Keith drifted off to sleep.

# -

He woke up on what felt like a cloud. His body was languid from sleep. Luscious silken gossamer hung from a necklace to pool down his body in a whisper of a caress. This was not the old, worn cot from his shack. His arms were no longer tightly bound behind him, instead, he was cuffed in ornate gold bands. He raised his hands to gaze at the way the light glittered through the transparent fabric, creating a delicate pastel shift in colour on his pale skin.

He heard something move towards him. Sitting up he looked around the large room. It was ornate, almost disgustingly so with pillows and silks hanging but he saw a movement in the corner of the room. Keith leaned over the side of the bed, feeling the weight of the jewels that glittered across his skin dip down, to see what was there.

It was a lion. There was a black lioness in the room lazily prowling towards him. His heart flew up from his chest and into his throat as his pulse raced in preparation for the possible fight of his life. This was not a dream. Why the fuck was he left in here with a lion? Whose lion was it? Why was it black with a white snout and paws and a pair of sapphire eyes that pierced into him, causing the baby hairs on the back of his neck to prickle up?

It leapt on the bed with aquiline grace, its muscular body eclipsing Keith’s to pin him down to the bed. If Keith wasn’t so sure that it was the stupid thing to do he would have yelled out in shock and maybe a little fear. He was used to roaring at animals in order to frighten them away but with a lioness so close to him, that was not the best idea in his mind right now.

He heard a door unlock and open as the lioness flopped on top of him with a great purr. This was unusual. This was wrong. A large cat was on top of him and it wasn’t trying to maul his face off?

“Kuromi! No! You can’t do that” an exasperated male voice said. It was accented in a way that Keith was unused to. The lion, presumably called Kuromi grumbled and wiggled down even further onto Keith’s squashed body, releasing a pained groan on him. Only then did the lion let up and shift to allow Keith to roll out from under her but as soon as he tried to move away the lion growled warningly.

The man sighed and moved around to the other side of the bed so Keith could see him. He was very beautiful and dressed in a similar way to him. Tanned skin that had never seen a scar, an expertly painted face that brought out the blue in his eyes. He looked harmless. “Hey there!” His voice was filled with a gentle smile but that didn’t stop Keith from feeling the need to escape. He tried to move away from the lioness once more but a weighty paw gently batted him down.

“No no, it’s better not to try and move away from her. I’ve never seen Kuromi do this before but I don’t think she’s letting you leave anytime soon.”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Keith finally spat out. “First the slavers and now a fucking lion?! I just want to go home. If I just had a knife…”

“This is your home though. You live here now,” the man responded settling down on the cushions in front of Keith’s vision.

“No. I refuse. Whoever bought me wouldn’t be able to defeat me anyway,”

“Uhhh I wouldn’t be so sure about that but… anyway, I’m here to teach you what you need to know so you can survive in this place. It’ll be a lot but when all is said and done, it’ll be sooooo worth it. Trust me.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, that’s peachy. Believe me… uhhh what’s your name?”

Keith kept his mouth shut and looked away like an uninterested cat. A perfect match for the soft lion that leaned against the curve of his spine.

“Oh, my gosh…. You’re just…” the man sighed and groaned. “My name is Lance. I am a concubine of the royal menagerie, just like you. I am here to teach you the arts before you can be presented to your master.” Lance lifted his hands in an elegant flourish before clapping them and placing his hands on his lap. “I’m gonna be blunt with you, the better you are at them the more freedoms you get and your master is a kind man so he’ll be happy to grant you almost anything your little heart could desire.”

“He is not my master.”

“Listen kiddo. You are an Omega. He is an Alpha. He bought you at that ghastly auction. I don’t know why he didn’t pick someone more…. Ugh! Anyway, come on! You’ve gotta work with me or you’re just gonna embarrass you both.”

“I would rather die. He is not my Alpha. I am not his Omega. I am my own person. I am not a dog to be trained to sit and roll over. So fuck off.”

“Kuromi isn’t going to let you leave you know. Unless you leave the room with me you’re not leaving at all.” Lance trilled almost mockingly as he rose to leave. Kuromi leaned forward and nuzzled the scent gland at the back of Keith’s neck causing an uncharacteristic whine to escape his lips.

“See you’re just an Omega when it comes down to it. Even Kuromi knows this.”

Lance’s voice faded as he left the room, the door locking. Keith sighed and flopped back down on the bed. It wouldn’t be bad to sleep some more. He still was sluggish from the remnants of whatever was given to him at the auction house.

# -

Lance came back day after day with food for him and tried to drag out conversation from him. Staying cooped up in this single room for the past week and a half was not doing any favours for Keith. He just got grumpier and started prowling the room like Kuromi did. The servants who entered to change the chamber pots feared them both. A bubble of smugness rose in his chest.

Lance flopped against the plush pillows next to Keith. He was the only one here who didn’t care about either of them. “Aren’t you bored in here? Kuromi can’t be great company…”

“I hate being trapped in here. She’s okay though… She’s just a lion.” The truth was that Kuromi actually comforted Keith. She treated him like a precious cub, snuggling and grooming him and reminded him of his dreams, a loose connection to home.

“You don’t even know what she is though?! Who she represents?!” Lance gasped gesturing to the big cat licking its paw.

Keith shot a glare over his shoulder, he kept his so-called omens to himself and answered, “No I don’t care. I just want out of here.”

“I can’t get you out of here but I can help you exercise and get used to the palace. Come on… you can’t stay in here forever. I can see you’re going stir crazy. You need to stretch your legs,” Lance sniffed “Have a bath! Please.”

Keith considered for a moment weighing up his options. Maybe he could pretend to behave until he met his master. He could do what was asked of him and earn certain freedoms and then when the opportunity presented itself, he could run away and maybe take Kuromi away with him too. He wasn’t sure if Kuromi would let herself be ridden but he was certain that he would perhaps run alongside a horse if he managed to procure one somehow. He would figure out the details as he went. Besides, Lance was right, he was starting to smell a bit pungent.

“Fine.”

Kuromi was still reluctant to let Keith leave the room but seemed content to walk alongside the pair of Omega concubines as they meandered down the opulent hallways of the palace. Keith had never seen colours so vibrant outside of the occasional flower field he rode past.

Lance chattered away, reminding him of a chirping bird.

“So this is the wing of the palace that we stay in. It’s the royal wing so you’ve got to be on your best behaviour at all times. That means no running, no shouting or screaming or any nonsense like that.”

“Why am I in the royal wing?”

“You belong to royalty duh. Didn’t the black lion spell it out for you? I mean otherwise, you would be staying with me and the rest of the concubines in the menagerie. Well… honestly, I’m not entirely sure, you should be staying with us anyway but your master insisted. It’s a cushy place but it’s much quieter here and you don’t seem like much of a talker. Anyway! The better you behave the more privileges you get…”

Keith began to tune out Lance’s talk as he looked around. He tried to make a map in his head so he could escape easily but the palace was maze-like as they turned left and right and then right again and then through a door and under an archway. There were no obvious landmarks, no hills, no trees, no rivers for him to navigate by. Each corridor they passed through seemed to hold something new and interesting but there was no order or certainty to it. They were spacious and the ceilings were high but still, there was not enough space. There would never be enough space. He couldn’t see the sky. Instead, ornate glass lamps lit the way. Artwork and woven tapestries decorated corridor after corridor. Elegantly dressed guards watched them, they had large swords strapped to their hips and some held spears that Keith was sure could seriously injure him despite their decorative appearance. Occasionally Lance’s chatter would pause as he smiled and waved at a familiar face but they ultimately continued towards the bathhouse passing the guards and servants doing their jobs.

At the end of a particularly long one lay a fountain and an arched opening to a garden. Keith had never seen bushes manicured in such a way. He had never seen flowers grown in such specific arrangements. There were sculptures of impossibly beautiful men and women in different stages of nudity. It baffled him and the perfumes wafting in on the warm air caused his nose to twitch, a sneeze threatening to come forth. He hadn’t realized that he stood still watching the birds frolic in the fountains.

“We can come back to the gardens later. I’m not sure if you’ll be allowed in there yet but if you behave yourself you will,” Lance assured him as he gently tugged him away by the wrist. Kuromi head-butted the back of his thighs to punctuate the wish for him to go further.

From there they walked a little further until they reached a step. Kuromi sat at the edge and went no further as Lance led Keith down onto the warm mosaic tiles. They descended step by step until they reached a room which was tiled in the brightest azure and gold Keith had ever seen. It was gorgeous and glittery. The warm steam dampened his skin slightly and Lance began to disrobe, with ease. He held no shame in revealing his sculpted body.

“Come on, the sooner you get naked the sooner we can step into the baths. I’ll be attending to you. Usually, there would be a couple of servants here to help out but I figured you would prefer as little attention as possible.”

Keith was taken aback at Lance’s thoughtfulness and he nodded as he fiddled with the silken gossamer that clung to his frame. He wasn’t entirely sure how to work some of the knots and the clasps but Lance was there to help him.

“These clothes are too complicated. Why can’t it just be simple ties or buttons?” he complained.

“Well the aim is for you to look amazing and these clothes do a good job, mostly…” Lance winked and stuck his tongue out as he pulled Keith into another room where there was a couple of stools and some jars and jugs on shelves. Lance motioned for Keith to sit on the stool and took a jug from next to one of the marble fountains, filling it up with water before dumping it on Keith. Keith yelled as the water soaked him, unsure what to do. Lance then sat behind him and poured something perfumed onto his hands. He then proceeded to rub the mixture into Keith’s hair. He massaged his scalp, causing suds and bubbles to form.

“This is shampoo. It cleans your hair better than water alone. There are lots of different scents available but you seem like you’d suit peonies.”

Keith almost fell asleep at the scalp scrubbing and Lance’s humming. His body went pliant as Lance rubbed and scrubbed and polished his skin with a variety of potions and lotions before he was rinsed off with another couple of jugs of warm water nudged and led over to a large pool of crystal clear water. They stepped in and sank down to sit. Keith could feel every ache and pain of his just fade away into the steamy bath.

Lance took this time to explain to Keith the training he would go through before he would be introduced to his master. Etiquette, history, poetry, something musical and dance.

“I can tell already that you’re going to excel in dance. You’ve got the body for it, even if it is a bit bashed up.”

“This is all stupid,” Keith huffed.

“The better you do the more freedoms you get so get good kay?”

# -

The next day Keith was whisked off into a world of many beautiful men and women that seemed to float and glitter with each step they took. Their confidence in their beauty and elegance mystified Keith. He never knew a world where the biggest worry he had would be about how he presented himself, on how he would be perceived by his betters. The worst part of it all was that he was always supervised by either a watchful guard or Kuromi and his time would be sectioned and whittled away into various different activities that someone from on high had decided on.

That someone on high was an intimidatingly beautiful woman called Allura and her loyal assistant, Coran.

“A Mamoran Omega?! That’s something I’ve never heard of! “You’re practically a unicorn then. I suppose it explains your unusual colouring. Why I remember when I was a lad I had the honour of meeting…” Coran exclaimed in excitement on their first meeting in the small library in the Royal wing. He then trailed off into an unusual story which involved a bet gone wrong with one of the tribe elders. Keith listened quietly, raising an eyebrow in amusement. Kuromi remained a steady presence at his side and huffed.

“Now Coran… We’re here to teach Keith about Terran society, not about your antics around the Galran Peninsula” Allura interjected with a sigh. “Our aim throughout your training is to prepare you for your debut once the diplomatic visit to Balmera is finished.”

“My debut?”

“Yes! As a royal concubine, you will receive a debut to the court. There’s no telling how big or small the audience shall be but as a Mamoran Omega, I’m guessing you will attract quite a crowd, therefore it is imperative that everything runs as smoothly as possible! We have to get your manners up to snuff and also prepare a small exhibition of your talent.” Allura paused and looked Keith up and down, judging the way that he sat with his legs open and arms crossed. “It’ll be challenging given your… lack of normal Omega behaviour… but we’re prepared for the challenge don’t you worry!”

Keith bristled angrily as he stood up ready to hit something. “I’m not anyone’s simpering stupid Omega! I’m my own person damnit!”

Coran raised his hands in a motion of surrender. “We weren’t saying you weren’t Keith it’s just given who your master is… there are certain expectations and obligations that need to be fulfilled but once those are out of the way you’ll be able to live a comfortable life. Isn’t that good enough?”

Keith wanted to scream about how he wanted his freedom but Kuromi’s motherly growl stopped any further arguments. It was a warning. He needed to behave. Lance’s warning from yesterday came to mind if he behaved himself he would get more freedoms. So he decided that he would play their game for now. He sat down with a huff and nodded to the pair.

“Right… so… I think perhaps a dance for your exhibition would be perfect,” Allura began before beginning to lecture Keith on the ways of Terran society.

Day in and day out Keith would have lessons but it wasn’t a terrible thing for the most part. He was treated well and Keith actually found that he enjoyed learning. He often studied with one of the ladies of the court called Pidge. She often had interesting and funny interjections to make during the lessons. It was nice to have someone close to his age to learn alongside.

Slowly but surely his murderous rage began to calm with the more respect that was given to him. His outbursts of anger became less frequent, especially when his dance training began.

He started off with a group of other Omegas from the palace harem. Lance was at the head of the group tutoring them all in the ways of Terran dance.

“Oh hey, Keith! I was wondering when you would finally show up! I was beginning to miss you.”

The other concubines giggled and whispered among themselves. A vicious pang of self-consciousness stabbed sharply at Keith in the chest from being surrounded by gorgeous men and women who preened and posed elegantly effortlessly. Everything about them roared a reminder of how he really didn’t belong here. He watched them dance together, creating shapes and waves of colour with the flowing clothes they wore. The jewels and baubles that hung from their luxuriant clothing rhythmically clinked and chimed along with their movements, creating a spectacle of beauty and elegance. It was so much more different than the way his mother used to dance lit by the blaze of the campfires. These Omegas were light and airy and frivolous but his mother danced like she fought, with danger and fire in her blood. A fire that also burned in Keith’s blood.

Lance shone brightest out of them all. It was like watching a majestic ocean wave crash into the shore. His dance was a whirlpool of emotion that took Keith’s breath away. He wanted to learn to move like that. He wanted to feel the freedom that Lance seemed to exude. If he could not have actual freedom, then let him pretend to be wild and free.

“Don’t let them get to you Keith,” Lance murmured quietly in his ear as he helped him to stretch.

“I’m not.”

“Uh huh… I can see that you’re barely concealing your desire to lash out. You can’t punch your way out of this one you know. So why don’t you do what I did and beat them at their own game? Don’t get bitter, get better.”

In that moment, in the crowd of palace Omegas, he was determined to be the best dancer of them all. He was determined to show that he was not weak. He was not going to be what was expected of him. He would push the boundaries and show the entire court that Omegas were not just pretty decorations. He would fight back, but he would have to shield the flame that burned within, he would have to do it by their rules.

He would spin gracefully, making sure the fabric swung around just so. He would make sure the bells on his hips, ankles and wrists would chime at exactly the correct moment. He would lower his eyelashes and smile coquettishly in order to make the hearts of the audience flutter. He would use fans effortlessly. His body would elongate with such grace everyone would envy him. If he could not have his freedom, he would carve out his place, he would have their envy.

# -

Every so often he would beg Pidge to allow him to spar. Ever since he learned that she also did combat training during one of his sessions in the library, he had been determined to get into the ring and remember how it felt to fight. She seemed like she had the most sympathy for him. He listened and absorbed every word she said, listened tirelessly to her long explanations on mechanics and science and even allowed himself to become endeared to her. It was nice to have a friend on his side.

“You know he’s like a brother to me,” she said one late afternoon sitting with Keith while tinkering with a gadget. Kuromi sat near the pair of them snoozing in a sunny spot, stretched out on her side without a care in the world.

“I thought you had a brother? A real brother I mean…”

“I do. They’re best friends but Matt and your master are off doing some diplomatic work with Dad so I’m stuck here waiting for them to come back. I wanted to go too but it’s not _proper_ for girls my age to go.” Pidge’s disgruntled face made Keith snort but he leaned back on the pillows and wriggled restlessly.

“That’s shit…”

Pidge squawked in laughter. “If Allura or Corran heard you use that kind of language you would be sure to get a smack upside the head.”

Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to smack me?”

“Not with my hands no,” she said throwing over one of the things she had been fiddling with. It was a long staff, perfect for sparring. Keith’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the staff effortlessly. “Let’s just say I have some steam that I need to burn off too… but you can’t tell anyone okay?”

Keith nodded and waited for Pidge to get up off the floor. She took hold of her own staff and dusted off her trousers with one hand in a graceful fashion before taking up a defensive stance.

“Are you sure Kuromi isn’t going to tell on us?”

“Kuromi’s been stuck to your side ever since you got here, she’s hardly going to go back and see her master it’s not like she can teleport,” Pidge said and made a motion for Keith to come at her.

Keith did as he was directed and swiftly went to try and hit Pidge with the staff. She dodged effortlessly out of the way and they began their sparring match.

For a girl who was raised in high society, Keith had to admit she was good. He quickly fell into the rhythm of the fight, enjoying the sounds of wood slapping together and the ability just to let his body do the work without him needing to think about it. The fight was almost meditative to him.

Pidge’s voice cut through his meditation as he went for a swipe to the legs. She jumped with ease. “Tell me about yourself, Keith?”

Keith shook his head and grinned as he backed off looking for another opening. “You’ll have to beat me first for that kind of information. I have a reputation you know. A rare mamoran Omega…. Ugh, gag me with a spoon.”

“Yeah, you’re a mysterious and grumpy kitty cat who hisses and spits at anyone who pisses you off!” She stuck her tongue out to taunt him with a tiny “buu!”

Keith couldn’t help but let out a guffaw as he went in for a piercing stab with the staff. “They’re not wrong.”

“But that’s not the worst of it!” Pidge went in for a strike.

“I don’t care. I’m practically an Omega whore now. I know where I’m expected to be. Not gonna happen though!” He swept his staff to hit Pidge’s legs and she leapt high into the air and landed behind him.

“No Keith they don’t say…“

Keith cut her off, not interested in talking about himself or his gossipers any longer. “What sort of things do they say about you? I’m not in touch with the palace gossip.”

Pidge deflected falling silent for a while focusing on the fight. She went in for hit after hit but the concentration she previously had vanished. She was too inside her own head, wrapped up in whatever feeling she was drowning in. It reminded Keith of himself as a child. Pidge began to push herself too far and Keith recognized that if she continued, she’d hurt herself. Keith went in for another hit trying to judge the situation but she knocked his staff to the side and went in for a blow of her own, her voice was filled with frustration, overexerting herself in that strike. “They say that I wish I was my brother. They’re not entirely wrong but…” Keith deflected and Pidge huffed trying to catch her breath.

Keith lowered his weapon. They were done. Any more and careless injuries would happen.

“What? Keith?! We’re not done! No one’s won! Come on and hit me!”

“It’s not fair to hit you when you’re upset like this. This is just a sparring match. You’re not focused. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Pidge snorted and mumbled to herself something that sounded like “You guys might be a good match after all…”

Keith disregarded her comment for now and went back to the pillows and patted a space next to him for her to sit. “Want to talk about it? I’m not good at this sort of thing but…”

“Can I have a hug?” Pidge sounded so much smaller and less confident. It made him realize that she was probably a good deal younger than him.

“Wh- Sure?” He felt the gentle impact of Pidge snuggling into his side. Kuromi got up to join the cuddle pile, snuggling on the other side of the upset youth.

“Thanks, Keith.”

Keith didn’t comment on the dampness that bloomed on his clothes, instead opting to stroke her hair until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

# -

It was not but a day after when Keith encountered the strangest thing. The entirety of the royal wing where he stayed was completely deserted. He was completely abandoned by the servants and guards that made their busy work in this part of the palace. Their absence struck him as being unusual because even though he did not always see them, they were always there, watching and taking care of things to make sure day to day life ran smoothly. This wasn’t to say that he was not thought of, a meal of breakfast pastries and juice was graciously left for him to consume when he awoke. He ate the sweet crumbly pastries and sipped at the juice as he considered what might be happening to cause all the staff to desert this area. What was stranger to him was that his near constant feline companion, Kuromi was also nowhere to be seen.

There was only one thing for it, this was his chance to explore and discover all the places he couldn’t before. Maybe if he was lucky he would find a good hiding spot or an escape route from this place, not that he was entirely sure that he wanted to leave now. Everyone here, Allura, Coran, Pidge and Lance had become his friends. He thought about running away from them and to his surprise, the thought made him sad. He couldn’t do that. A small part of him reminded him that even if he did run, he would have nowhere or no one to return to. He would be alone.

Yet the words of his mother rang through his head as he thought about whoever his master was,

_“They cannot have you unless they are strong. You mustn’t accept anyone unworthy of you. If they cannot best you, they cannot have you. This is our way. This is the way it has been and must always be.”_

Yet everyone who spoke of him had nothing but good things to say. The way his body reacted to his scent at the auction, the memory of it made his heart race. There was something else. Something from after the auction that no matter how much he tried to remember he just couldn’t. He wanted to meet him, damn his mother’s words, she abandoned him after all! But he was afraid. What if he was cruel? What if he treated him just like the slavers did? As merely a prospective hole to fill and use and throw away? Keith didn’t think he could take that.

After breakfast, he wandered to the doors of the royal wing and tested them with a gentle push. They were locked. He ran down the marble hallways turning to different doors and flinging them open with glee. There was no one here to stop him, no one here to tell him what to do so he explored all the rooms he could but he dared not stay in a spot for too long in case his keepers came back and discovered that he was where he shouldn’t be. He found a room filled with many musical instruments that played sweet tones when he plucked and pressed them. In one room he found a gallery of paintings of people he didn’t recognize. All of them regal and well dressed. In some of the pictures, there were black lions. Other pictures contained dogs and horses and scenes of hunting and battles. It reminded him of his time with his clan. He left the room and meandered down the hallways thinking that maybe the people of the palace thought of him like these treasures and trinkets, something that could be put away and ignored when unneeded, to find an imposing door of pure black ebony and obsidian. He stood before it for a moment, gazing at the carvings on the door. He wondered what was there, his fingertips touching the surface but he drew his hand back seconds later. Something told him that now was not the time to go there.

The gardens were the last spot to call his name. The sweet scent of blossoms lured him out from under the arched hallways to where the fountains and marble statues greeted him amongst the manicured bushes and trees. The further he wandered into the gardens the more wonderful things he saw. A beautifully carved bench, some flowers that he had never seen. His favourites were the red ones with soft petals and thorns. He had never seen anything of the like out on the planes. In the distance, he could see some guards patrolling to make sure that no one entered or left but Keith was sure that as long as he didn’t go near them, they would not bother him. So he explored deep into the manicured greenery, admiring the colours and enjoying the fresh air while he could.

Keith wandered far into the garden past the glass houses that glittered and held tables and chairs for picnics, along paths of manicured bushes into a maze, his fingers brushing the leaves gently to help him find the centre until his hands touched something that wasn’t a bush. This section of the bush looked a little different from the rest as pink and white flowers twisted and twirled their way upwards. Keith pressed the area, feeling something give way and open. It was a door. At the centre of this maze was a secret garden. A secret garden filled with the same kind of flowers with soft petals and thorns in different shades of red and pink. The sweet scent put him at ease as he looked to the centre to see a swing tied to a branch of the blossom tree. Keith couldn’t help but sit upon it and gently kick his feet off the ground. To his delight was almost like he imagined flying would be. If he only could swing higher, he could jump and fly away into the stars that peeked out at him through the branches.

The stars! Time had clearly slipped away from Keith as he was exploring. His belly growled at him, telling him off for not feeding it sooner. He left the secret garden, shutting the door behind him and ran through the maze, and ran through the maze, and ran through the maze. He was stuck. He couldn’t find his way out. In his panic of returning to the palace, he had completely neglected to properly navigate. The sweet perfumes of the flowers stopped him from scenting the air, the bushes were too tall for him to climb and held no purchase for him. He gripped and clawed desperately as he tried to scale them, only to fall back on his butt. His heart began to race as he wondered if he would ever get out of this place. He didn’t have Kuromi or Lance here to stop him from getting lost. He let out a roar in frustration as he fell one last time, his back to the floor and eyes skyward. The stars glittered down at him, taunting him with their freedom.

Then he heard a rustling. Someone was here. Someone had come for him. Was it a guard? Was it Lance or Pidge? He kept his position, behaved like he was always meant to be here, he would not let them see him crack. It was none of them. Instead, the head of a lion came into view as it settled down next to him. Despite being used to Kuromi, his heart raced as the beast with a black body and a mane of greyish white hair rested its head on his lap. Keith sat up, leaning back on his hands as the beast made himself comfortable, an intense sense of Deja vu overcoming him.

“So they sent another lion to find me huh… What’s the deal with all these lions? No offence.”

The lion snorted and Keith’s eyes trailed down to the fluffiest, whitest patch of fur at the crown of his head. He raised a hand for a moment, biting his lip. He really wanted to touch it. The lion nuzzled into his side a little more and Keith sighed. Slowly, carefully, his hand connected with the fur and he gasped a little at just how soft it really was. The lion purred and Keith’s heart did a little leap and then relaxed as he combed his fingers through the softness. This lion was a stranger to Keith than Kuromi for not only was his colouring unusual but he had a pink nose and a scar on his snout and then it hit him. This lion looked exactly like the one from his dreams.

“Well, at least the stars are nice… I think I’m going to get in big trouble when I go back though if anyone’s even there that is.”

Keith was sure he was going crazy, talking to a lion. He never really talked to Kuromi, not like this at least. But the similarity to the dream lion made him feel comfortable, comfortable enough to spill out his fears.

“You’re the first living thing I’ve seen today, except the guards in the distance. I guess they thought I could just be put back in a box while they all did something else…” He laughed bitterly. “I guess when you’re an Omega they can pick and choose when to see you. Oh no, you must behave yourself you’re royal property! You can’t fight! You have to be pretty and proper and alluring for your master or he’ll throw you away. What master? I haven’t seen him and when I do, I’m going to tear his throat out because I don’t belong to him! I don’t belong to anyone. He can throw me away for all I care… It’s not like it would be the first time.”

Dampness streamed down Keith’s cheeks. He touched one with his free hand and realized that he was crying. Tears of frustration and loneliness and hurt welling and bubbling and spilling forth as his breaths turned into sobs. One day alone and he was a blubbering Omega wreck. He was ashamed of himself at the realization of his loneliness, a feeling that had been bubbling up for such a long time only to be misplaced and misunderstood as anger.

“Damn them… damn them all! I’m not what they want me to be!”

The lion nudged him as it sat up, its face coming close to Keith’s to lick the tears away. Keith clung to its mane and pulled himself closer, trying to find some comfort in the beast’s company, trying to soothe the ache and the fear of being abandoned once again by sobbing into the fur. He cried and cried and cried until he could cry no longer and resolved that when he was done that he would find his way to knowledge or that he would seek death.

# -

After the tears, he was ready to go back. The lion rose and led him confidently out of the maze and the moonlit gardens until they reached the entrance of the royal wing. Keith kneeled down and stroked the lion’s face, his fingers gently tracing over the scar on its nose for a moment. He noticed that the lion’s left front leg was not a normal leg, instead, it was brushed gunmetal, a prosthetic that moved perfectly every time he walked. The lion purred and nuzzled his hands in return.

“I guess this is where I say goodnight to you,” he sighed in resignation. He didn’t really want to be alone. “I know the rest of the way back to my room. If my keepers don’t find me in my box in the morning they’ll get upset.”

But the lion was not having any of that. When Keith rose and tried to turn away to his own room the lion curled around his feet and shifted him the other way.

“Please… I have to go back. Oh come on!” he grumbled as the lion continued to nudge him further away from his destination. Keith was silently glad that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone. “Fine! I’ll go with you just stop nudging me or I’ll trip.”

The lion then stopped and padded in front of Keith, turning his head every so often in expectation for Keith to follow until they reached the corridor Keith encountered earlier. At the end of the corridor lay the obsidian and ebony doors that Keith dared not to enter. The lion, however, held no qualms about strolling inside as if he owned the place. Keith had no choice but to follow.

But when the door opened a scent hit him. A comforting scent that made him feel like he belonged, like he was home. It was faint but unmissable, getting stronger as he entered. They passed a sitting area which looked out onto the gardens filled with comfortable couches and books galore to read. Further in he could see a door which laid ajar. Peeking in he could see what looked to be a private study with a large ebony desk with various bits of paper and books strewn about it. He wanted to peek at them but lion huffed at him and knocked his knees a little as if to tell him that they were not at the place yet. The lion stopped in front of the final door and looked at Keith expectantly. Keith’s hand closed over the golden handle and he pushed to enter. The room took his breath away. It was a dark place with a glossy black marble floor that made Keith feel like he was standing in the night sky itself. Lilac and deep blue drapes hung from the ceiling along with golden lanterns that when lit would become little suns. A large sumptuous bed carved from ebony rested in the centre, hidden by canopies of gossamer and velvet. He was led there by the lion as it leapt up onto the mattress, expecting Keith to follow. He thought his bed was comfortable but this bed that smelled so comforting, alarmingly familiar and _right_ made him feel like his spine had melted into a puddle of ecstasy.

As he settled in for the night, his eyes gazed up at the ceiling to find a star scape painted there. It glittered in the moonlight that cast the dark room in a soft glow. Keith would not be surprised if diamonds and opals and sapphires were inlayed there too. The lion purred and Keith snuggled down with a sigh.

“I better not get in trouble for this,” he yawned before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

# -

He was running. The wind whistled past him as he ran through the planes without a care in the world. The landscape surrounding him blurred as he jumped and raced as far as his heart desired or until he got tired, except he never seemed to get tired, he just wanted to keep running forever and ever. He stopped at the edge of a pool of water to take a drink, leaning down to try and cup the clear and cool liquid in his hands. Except he had no hands, they were paws, and when he leaned down to drink he lapped at the pool with a pink tongue. His reflection showed a lion with a black mane and a deep reddish body and face. His paws, snout and underbelly were white. He was quite possibly the most beautiful lion he had ever seen. His lilac eyes pierced deep into his soul from his reflection. The gaze soothed him. His reflection told him that he was going to be okay. He would never have to fear being abandoned ever again. He blinked.

# -

His eyes opened to morning light spilling in through the skylights of the room and the sound of sweet and gentle birdsong. A warm scent enveloped him, heady, safe and _Alpha_. What was that dream about? Why was he a lion? What did it mean? It would be so easy to just snuggle back down into the cloudlike blankets and drift back off to sleep but he knew that he had to leave and return to his own room, lest he get into even deeper trouble than he was anticipating. Keith tried to sit up but he found that he was trapped. Not by a lion but by a pair of human… well, almost human arms. One arm was of the flesh but the other well… it was prosthetic. Brushed gunmetal. Just like the lion from the night before. Keith gasped and turned his body oh so gently so as not to wake the man and gazed upon his sleeping form up close and personal.

Oh… Oh no… this man was gorgeous. The way his dark eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, the way his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed. His strong jawline, his sharp cheekbones and the fluffy forelock of white that had become unruly with sleep. It was more than what Keith could bear. This man was not merely handsome, it was like the gods themselves had decided to carve this man from marble and bring him to life.

This was the man who bought him. This was his master. It was unfair, he cursed the heavens for this cruel joke. That he would have to fight this perfect being for his freedom and not only that… he knew. He had spilled out his heart to him last night unknowingly and he was the lion from his dreams. He knew his weaknesses, his shame, how disgusting he was truly and yet he still took him to his bed and embraced him ever so gently. It was almost too much. Keith had to do something. He had to act. It was better to push him away now and run before being abandoned.

Carefully he managed to wriggle his way up to sitting position praying that the man did not stir. In his mind, Keith had two options. Slay him now, like his mother and his tribe would bid him do or run. But what would he slay him with? He had no weapons on him save for his hands. He reached for the sleeping man’s defenceless neck, encompassing the solid column of muscle, his thumbs feeling where the Adam’s apple rested. He took a deep breath and…

He couldn’t. He tried to squeeze, he urged himself to just tighten his grip and be done with this farce but he couldn’t. A distant memory he couldn’t reach touched at his mind. He was reminded of gentle hands and the sound of a soothing lullaby and a promise. His hands flew off the man’s neck and he shifted back like he had been burned. To kill him now would be to do so without honour and he still had so many questions for him. Why was he a lion last night? Wasn’t he still supposed to be away? Why did he feel like this was not the first time they had met or lain together?

These questions would have to be answered later. Right now he really just wanted to get back to his own room and try and get his head together. Alone.

# -

It was only minutes since he settled back into his room, that there was a loud banging on the door. At the other side, Pidge and Lance stood with another man that he had never seen before.

“Hi Keith, sorry for this but we gotta go… ugh, are you seriously wearing that?” Lance began as he dragged Keith from the safety of his room.

“What’s going on?”

“Didn’t you get the note Allura left for you? The head honcho is back, so we gotta get you ready of course. I mean I think Lance is being a bit extra with all of this but best to make a good first impression. Oh and this is Hunk he’s gonna be your music man.”

“Hi! Umm, nice to meet you?”

“What note? What do you mean?”

“You were supposed to be choreographing your piece for your debut today! Don’t tell me you didn’t!” Keith shook his head. “Oh quiznak you didn’t! My head is gonna be had! Someone set us up I tell you! It must have been Nyma! She’s always liked seeing me fall flat on my face. Oh, gods…Hunk… My love, I’m sorry I will have to leave you.” Lance went into a swoon before muttering something about the other sneaky Omegas.

Hunk gently placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders, “Lance chill for a second, I’m sure Keith can do something… Something????”

Keith thought for a moment. He had nothing ready or choreographed but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t improvise. This was his chance to make his mark and show the entire court that he was not an Omega to be messed with. He would need to show them that if he did not deem them worthy then they could die for all he cared. He thought of his mother and conjured up a memory from long ago.

He turned to Pidge, the idea coming to life in his mind. “Pidge can you get me a pair swords and some oil?”

“Sure I can but why? If you attack anyone you’ll be killed, Royal Omega or not.”

“Of course not but if you want me to put on a good performance I need them. Can you do that for me?”

“Yep! Leave it to me! Lance, Hunk, get him ready!” Pidge yelled as she ran off. Keith was then dragged back to the bathhouse and given the quickest wash and dry of his life before being dressed. Lance dropped to his knees and bit his lip as he carefully folded and arranged bolts of shimmering red and white fabric to cover Keith’s lower half in what was like a long loincloth. The way the fabric was folded against a belt allowed his creamy pale legs and hips to be seen as he danced. Hunk stood with a box filled with gold jewellery and gems, ready for Lance to pluck them out and place them where he wanted them. Lance clasped anklets made of bells to his ankles, just like the ones he was used to wearing in practice.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many bells or gold chains in my life,” Keith lamented as Lance took great pleasure in draping Keith in red and white silks that clung to his hips and swished beautifully when he moved. He swished a hip experimentally and listened to the way the belt of bells chimed and watched Lance puff out his cheeks in exasperation as he tried to finish dressing Keith.

“Come on! I need to get your top half on,” he said as he clasped a gold collar around Keith’s throat before tying and twisting the fabric just so over his pectorals. He then placed a pair of matching armbands and arm cuffs on each arm before finishing the look with a circlet of rubies and diamonds.

“Good job Lance!” Hunk said, taking the concubine into his arms and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Lance giggled and smiled, nuzzling back into Hunk, “I know right, I should get an award. Taking the Mamoran Wildcat and turning him into a purrfectly groomed kitty for the Terrans. Ah well, off we go. We’ve been delayed enough as it is.”

Pidge was waiting for them next to the servant's entrance of the grand hall with the two sabres and pot of oil like Keith asked. “I have no idea why you need these but I trust you not to chop anyone’s head off.”

“Thanks, Pidge. I appreciate that.”

“No problem! Now you gotta get to your spot with Hunk, Lance and I will be watching you out front. Break a leg!”

“What?!”

“It’s a term of luck Keith, no need to get your panties in a twist… oh, wait… they are! I put one there!” Lance said, throwing one more piece of fabric Keith's way. He then left with Pidge, cackling as he left.

Keith sighed, looking down at the long near transparent red fabric before looking up at Hunk. “I’m guessing you know the way?”

“Sure do! Don’t look so sour it’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll do a great job. Oh, that's a veil you've got there. You might wanna put it on.”

“We’ve never even met before today Hunk…” he sighed as they made their way through dark little back passages to a hall where the performers gathered. He was met with glances of both disdain and disinterest. Hidden in the back he could see a group of other Omegas look particularly disappointed at his appearance.

“I know, I was busy with the diplomacy team but I just get a feeling y’know. You’re gonna be just the thing the old guys in the stands need. Look, the roster says you’re gonna be last on the performing order. You’re clearly gonna be the best then!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Keith began to warm up, stretching his muscles carefully so he wouldn’t pull anything out there. He then threw on the veil to cover himself from the stares and let the red fabric tumble all the way down to his ankles.

The hall fell silent as a loud, familiar voice echoed out from the other side of the curtains.

“Hello and welcome one and all to our grand celebration of the return of King Shirogane and his party from their long diplomatic journey to Kerberos! It has been many months since we have seen you! It is good to have you back! You all may know me as Coran, the gorgeous man!”

The speech paused as the crowd cheered in unison “Coran! Coran! The gorgeous man!”

“Ahahaha! Yes, thank you! I will be your host for this afternoon’s wonderful entertainment! We have many a performer including some wonderful concubines from the palace menageries all dying to meet you! It is sure to be a feast for the senses! Now without further ado! Let’s begin the show!”

There were many performances of different varieties. Songs were sung and dances were danced and from behind the curtain, Keith could hear the happy cheers of the audience. There were jugglers and balancing acts, musicians and poets. It baffled Keith how there was so much talent present here and it was all peppered with Coran’s special brand of storytelling that brought forth many a laugh and a groan.

“Y’know the concubine system here doesn't really work the same way that you think it would. The king isn't really into the old ways,” Hunk murmured as a band played some interesting pipe music in a chord style Keith had never heard before.

“It's more like… A place to cultivate people's talents. There are so many great minds and artists in the menagerie. Lance is clearly one of the best dancers as I'm sure you have seen.” Keith noted how Hunk’s voice warmed with pride and affection.

“The king wants to make the kingdom a better place so why not surround himself and others with great art and thinking?”

But all this did was confuse Keith more. Why was he bought at auction then? Why was he locked away? Why did no-one tell him this before?

Hunk saw the cogs ticking behind his eyes. “I'm sure you'll figure out your place soon enough but rest assured, your master isn't a bad guy. He's not going to hurt you.”

And then the song ended and it was finally Keith's turn. The last performer.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen! We have a special treat in store for you! From the very edges of the Galran lands, we have been blessed with the presence of one of the few remaining Mamorans in existence! Please do not hesitate to give it up for the lovely, the bewitching, Keith!”

That was his cue. Keith took a deep breath and followed behind Hunk as he entered the stage set in the round. From under his veil, he could see the vast crowd in a swathe of colour surrounding him from all sides on elevated seats. The bright lights blinded him for the most part but he took another breath and placed the sabres on the ground, keeping the small vial of oil hidden securely under his right wrist cuff. Hunk bowed and Keith followed suit before taking up his starting position in the centre of the arena. Hunk sat down and began to play a beat on the drums with his hands. Keith would have no choice but to follow and improvise.

He listened to the tempo and felt the beat seep into his blood. He tried to remember the way his mother would dance around the campfires of his childhood, giving blessings to the gods for their lives. His body turned into a dancing flame, sensually swaying from side to side, the veil creating a sense of mystery as his form was obscured through the silky gossamer. He twisted and turned on the balls of his feet, his hips gyrating in an easy, sensual bounce from side to side. The bells on his hips, ankles and wrists chimed in time with the powerful drum beat Hunk gave him. Whatever rhythm he gave Keith would match. He spun around, his hips never stopping their circular movements as he cast the veil off with a grand kick in the air, releasing a gasp from the audience and a small cheer.

He then leapt up into the air and landed on his hands, launching himself into a tumble, grabbing the two sabres in the meantime. He could hear the nervous murmuring about what he would do next but then he stopped, raised both swords high in the air crossed above his head and his eyes locked with the crowd in a challenge. He was not to be messed with. He tapped them above his head in time with the beat before deftly using the knuckle bows to help him spin and twirl them in the air and in front of him like one would with a baton. He expertly twirled the swords as his hips continued to bump up and down to the beat, the silk on his hips swishing away to reveal his creamy pale hips and thighs to the onlookers. His feet tapping out the rhythm effortlessly as he danced, hopping from one foot to the other with the grace of a cat.

Keith spun the swords faster and faster, never once cutting himself. He trusted himself with the blades and he trusted the blades not to cut him. As the crowd eased up he got more complicated with his movements. He twisted and twirled his body sensuously, his hips and ankles chiming out counter rhythms against Hunk’s beat. It was fun as he sashayed and twisted and skipped along with the beat, the silk on his body accenting his movements as he kicked with elegance and power. The crowd cheered as he leapt into the air, toes pointed as his legs split, swords still spinning. The layers of silk billowed out grandly behind him. Keith was magnificent and wild and something to indeed desire from afar.

It was now time to kick his performance up a notch, to slam home the idea that this Omega was not one to be tamed. He found the eyes of his master in the audience. He sat in the royal box along with Pidge, Allura and Lance. A primal roar bubbled in his heart as he used his thumb to dislodge the cork from the vial of oil, covering the blades of the sabres. He brushed them together and to his delight sparks formed. The sparks met the oil and the blades burst into flames. The crowd let out a gasp and some screams of horror but Keith didn’t care. Their fear meant nothing to him His eyes locked onto his master’s, he flashed his teeth in a challenge, aiming to transmit the anger inside him through that single look but instead he found himself being stilled. The look he was given in return startled him. It was a gentle look filled with adoration and pride. It made his heart stutter and ache in response as the look told him “ _I adore you. I worship you. I am proud of you”_. But Keith had no time to dwell on sweet looks or the hidden promises they whispered, despite the blush on his cheeks, he had a dance to finish.

He started to spin the sabres once again. Keith’s determination to prove that he was his own master solidified tenfold as he trusted himself to dance with the sharp sabres, trusting himself not to be burnt by the flames. He closed his eyes and let his body just meld with the beat, swords spinning faster and faster as his hips sensually made circles and figures of eight to delight and enamour the crowds who clapped along to the beat. The swords never stopped spinning and twirling as were lifted over his head and down to the ground in fluid motions. The fire did not dare to lick his skin.

The finale of the piece was Keith spinning his entire body on a single point faster and faster along with the increasing tempo. The red and white silks on his body flowed outwards, the fire spindled up towards the sky above his head and the bells created a cacophony of sound until Hunk slammed his hands on the skin of the drum in one strong beat. Keith’s body struck a pose with one arm raised above his head in a gentle arc, the other one pointed out to his side, his face turned toward the outstretched arm. His legs elegantly crossed one behind the other.

There was a silence and then a roar of applause as the crowd stood, delighted by the novelty that Keith had shown them. If Keith could have it his way, this would be the only time he would show them. He flicked his wrists and the flames were blown out before he slammed the sabres into the ground. He bowed gracefully in thanks to their support and then held out his hand towards Hunk, signalling for him to come forward. Hunk stood and bowed before coming to the centre and joining hands with Keith as they bowed together before turning to leave the arena. Keith dared not to look at his master, he didn’t want to know the sweet look that his eyes held. He couldn’t be tempted. If he could not beat Keith in combat he could not have him and that was that. Sweetness be damned.

Hunk embraced Keith and slapped him on the back, causing a wheeze to come forth as he cried, “Keith you killed it out there!”

Keith couldn’t help but smile and pat Hunk awkwardly in return. “We did. I couldn’t have done it without your beats.”

“Seriously though… it was unreal it was like… I’ve never seen anyone dance like that before not even Lance.”

“Thanks, I guess? So what do I do now? I can just go back to my room now and maybe grab something to eat?”

“No! You’ve gotta go meet the king!” Hunk said as he ushered Keith through the corridors until they reached the grand ballroom. Keith grumbled as he took in the crowds of people bustling around, socialising with one another. Honestly, he just wanted to sit down and rest his muscles after dancing so hard but Hunk babbled on about how great the food was, explaining in great detail the different kinds of cuisine that were on offer and he made detailed recommendations based on his personal favourites.

Like many of the other rooms of the palace, the grand ballroom certainly lived up to its title. There was a band of musicians playing songs for people to dance to on a small stage. People lounged on luxurious couches as they drank and ate. The Omegas from the menagerie lounged about the area with different Alphas and Betas. Some were partaking in a different kind of celebration on the laps of their partners or their knees. Their faces were blissed out and content as they took their fill of their partners. Keith’s face heated up as the scents mingled in the room to create a cacophony of sex and celebration. He’d never seen anything like this before but a small part of him panged with jealousy and want. It unnerved him.

Hunk led him towards an alcove at the back of the room, sectioned off by a light silk curtain. The guards looked at the pair of them and nodded to let them in. Inside this room sat Lance on a pile of pillows next to Allura and Coran. Pidge sat with a man who looked very similar to her. He was seated next to the man who Keith recognized to be his master who sat on a throne of obsidian with Kuromi lazily napping at his feet. Together they looked like a family. The comfortable and easy atmosphere that they held together lit a fire of jealousy in Keith’s gut.

Lance instantly bounced up from his place and embraced Keith before he could let the fire burn too high. “Keith you were so good! I knew you’d be a good student! My wonderful protégé! I’m so proud!” he babbled squeezing Keith tightly.

“I know right! He was amazing!” Hunk agreed. The flames dampened down to a comfortable ember. Maybe he wasn’t so out of place?

“I mean I knew he had moves but I didn’t think he had that kind of moves!” Pidge chimed in drawing looks of confusion towards her. She wasn’t one to be caught dancing as a member of the nobility.

“You never watched us practice Pidge,” Lance chirped.

“Uhhh…..”

“She sat in on a couple of my private practising sessions,” Keith explained, looking at Pidge with a wink. She gave him a thumbs up in return along with a big grin. Kuromi opened her eyes at Keith’s voice and stood up, approaching him with a deep purr. Lance stepped out of the way of the lioness and returned to Allura’s side to let Keith bend down to stroke Kuromi’s fur. He buried his nose in her nape, trying to sooth himself and defend himself from the delicious scent of his master.

Allura stood from her seat and cleared her throat, causing Keith to stand up straight. “Anyway, I realise this is your first time in the presence of the King of the Terran lands, His Highness, Shirogane Takashi.”

Their eyes met for the second time today and Shirogane stood to display his royal finery by the way off a pair of leather breeches, an embroidered sleeveless black doublet which accented his muscled arms beautifully. A silver a silver circlet rested upon his head to finish the look. He approached Keith with a warm smile filled with familiarity. “You can call me Shiro. There’s no need for titles here among friends. Your performance was breath-taking. I have never seen anything of the like in my life.”

Keith stiffened up and the flames in his heart burst up again to a near-inferno that threatened to consume him. He wanted to run or do something so that the warmth that was blossoming in his cheeks would go away but he stood his ground and kept eye contact. “You know I told you I was going to tear your throat out.”

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Looks of confusion and worry were exchanged amongst the onlookers. It was clear that no-one knew that they had met last night and here he was opening his big mouth and ruining everything. Pidge’s brother Matt’s hand flew to his sword as he looked at Keith. Hunk raised his hands in a peacemaking gesture to try and diffuse the situation and Lance stood, ready to grab at Keith.

Shiro smiled warmly, having the audacity to look _fond_ at Keith’s threat. Another feeling of déjà vu enveloped Keith as Shiro replied: “That you did, I gave you my word that I would honour your wishes but now is not the time.”

Keith crossed his arms and tilted his hips to the side, his chin slightly raised, satisfied with the answer. “What’s with all the lions anyway, _your highness_?”

Coran began to try to answer on the King’s behalf but Shiro raised his hand. “That is also something I will tell you later, but for now you should eat and rest. Have you had anything since this morning?”

“I haven’t eaten anything today.”

“Then I ask that you sit and enjoy the festivities with us then.” Shiro gestured for a seat to be brought next to him and it was quickly done.

Keith nervously looked at the seat and shuffled awkwardly. He was just waiting to be put back in his box, he may as well do it himself and quickly before he got too comfortable. “Can’t I just return to my room? I wouldn’t want to impose…”

Shiro shook his head and patted the seat while giving Keith another one of his heart quivering smiles. “Please, I insist that you at least stay for a little while and eat. Besides I would enjoy your company.”

Keith sighed and sat down on the cushioned chair, ignoring the way that Shiro’s smile widened at the simple act. He instead focused his attention on Kuromi who rested her face in Keith’s lap, begging for scritches behind the ear which Keith was more than happy to provide. Hunk disappeared behind the curtain for a while and returned with a plate piled high with all kinds of different food for Keith to try.

The rest of the evening was spent with the friends sharing stories of the trip to Kerberos and back. Matt and Hunk were enthusiastically describing a herd of shoopuffs that they spotted and how they had to run through marshland to try and escape an angry mother slighted after Matt scared one of her pups. Coran interjected every so often with tales of his wild adventures from youth which Allura was keen to shoot down from embarrassment. Lance provided the latest gossip from the menagerie, boasting about his recent conquests and how he’s sure that Nyma will give him a date eventually and Pidge spoke about her recent research.

Wine flowed freely and tongues loosened up but Keith noticed that Shiro never touched a drop. He simply listened to the stories told by his friend, smiling warmly at Keith every so often, asking what he thought on the matters until the hour grew late.

He rose from his throne of obsidian and addressed everyone warmly, “Thank you, everyone, for such a celebration. It was nice to share this with you all but I think it’s time for me to retire. Please feel free to continue if you wish.” And with that, he left laughing, after being told goodnight and kissed on the cheek multiple times by everyone except Keith who stood back from the fray.

“Aww, what a grandpa!” Lance burbled, with Pidge chiming in with “Grandpa, grandpa!”

Keith stood up, using this opportunity to escape the party. He had eaten his fill and desired to be somewhere quiet. “I think I’m going to head too… I’m tired.”

Goodnights were said and complaints were made that he was not staying any longer but honestly, Keith still didn’t feel like he quite fit in and it made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he was unwelcome, just unsure of his place.

He made it back to the royal wing with little trouble and found himself standing in front of Shiro’s room. Instead of knocking or entering he sighed and retreated to not his room but the gardens. He needed to be out of the stuffy confines of the palace and just… not here.

Through the maze, he went again, to the centre and through the door. He sat on the swing and tried to touch the sky once more. His world tilted backwards and forwards as he mulled over the day. A rustle of the leaves told him that he was not to be alone for too long as the door to the secret garden opened to reveal Shiro standing there in just a loose shirt and breeches.

“May I approach?” Shiro asked in the quiet of the night.

“I don’t know… you’re the king.”

“That may be the case but if you would rather I gave you space I’ll leave. I would like to talk with you at some point though…”

“What is there to talk about? You bought me, you put me in a box guarded by a fucking lion while you went adventuring across the lands to do gods knows what. I have threatened to kill you. Fuck! I tried this morning and my head could be on the chopping block for it at a snap of your fingers. Oh and you can turn into a lion… I mean what the hell’s up with that?”

Shiro made his way to one of the marble benches and sat down. “Yes… those things did happen. I wish they didn’t happen like that but…” he stopped and sighed, thinking. “Let’s try this instead… Ask me anything you want Keith. I’ll try and answer your questions but I hope in return you’ll answer some of mine?” His voice was calm and open, spoken like a true diplomatic king. Yet Keith got the impression as Shiro sat loosely in his simple clothes that he did not wish to be seen as a king.

Keith slowed the swing down until it was almost still. He looked at Shiro and shrugged. Pure anger wasn’t going to get him anywhere anyway it seemed. “Sure… We could try that.”

Shiro smiled and nodded. “Great. Then what do you want to ask me?”

Keith looked at the sky and twisted an ankle, the bells on the cuff chiming as he thought. He had so many. But one jumped out at him immediately.

“What’s with the lion schtick? I mean… there’s Kuromi and you. Can Kuromi transform into a human too?”

Shiro chuckled. “I figured that would be your first… and I guess it’s a good place to start it’ll help me to set things in order.” He scratched the bridge of his scarred nose and began to weave a tale from long ago. “When the world began, five lions, the Black, the Red, the Blue, the Yellow and the Green roamed the earth and created the lands we know today. Together they were called the Lions of Voltron and they brought peace and harmony to a chaotic world. Well… that’s what the legends say. The Terran royal family has always been protected and blessed by the spirit of the leader of Voltron, the Black Lion.”

“So you’re telling me that either you or Kuromi is a descendant of a god or something?”

“That’s not quite it… I mean… sort of? Kuromi is seen to be an envoy… a sign of approval from the gods. She’s proof to the people that I am the true king of the lands. The transformation thing is another sign, it gives me certain abilities that I can’t quite explain in a good way. I don’t think I’m supposed to talk about it either. The priests of the land do see me as a god of some sort but I don’t really like that. I mean… If I couldn’t show the kingdom that I could do these things then I would have been exiled long ago probably.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean exiled?”

“I was injured almost beyond repair in battle. If I didn’t have Kuromi or the blessings I’m sure they would have asked me to stand down.”

Something about that made Keith uncomfortable. He couldn’t imagine Shiro, who looked like a destined leader, just being tossed aside like that. “That’s not having a lot of faith in your kingdom’s loyalty…”

A self-deprecating smile came over Shiro’s face as he chuckled and looked upwards, breaking eye-contact with Keith. “Well, wouldn’t you want someone who’s strong and not… broken.”

“I don’t see a broken man.”

“Then what do you see?” Shiro asked, his voice soft, uncertain, maybe even a little hopeful.

Keith blushed and turned his face away to look at the roses over on the wall. “I’m not sure yet… but you aren’t broken at least not in the way that you think.”

“So… you said you wanted to fight me? What’s that about Keith? Omegas don’t fight.”

“Your Omegas don’t. In Mamoran culture it’s not the Alpha who calls the shots, it’s the Omega. We eat you Alphas for breakfast.”

Shiro laughed and tilted his head to the side, dark eyes glittering in the moonlight. “I have no doubt that you could Keith but I’m not giving up on you over the threat of a fight.”

He didn’t know what to do at Shiro’s soft confession. The thought of being trapped scared him but the inevitability at being thrown away would destroy him. The fire rose in Keith’s heart again as he stood from the swing, flinging his arms down, fists clenching. Something pushed at the edges of his memory, soothing words, a warm touch. Something familiar and yet not. It scared him. He needed to attack, he needed to protect his heart and keep himself safe. So he snarled, spouting off anything he could say to try and push Shiro away from him.

 “You barely know me, Shiro! This is the first time we’re actually sitting and talking together! Sure, you bought me, I’m stuck here but… I’m not yours” The words felt wrong, clogging up in his mouth like cotton wool. “You aren’t my Alpha and I’m not your Omega. Fuck, I wonder why you even bought me! I’m nothing like those other Omegas.”

Why buy someone who was thrown away already? Why did the thought of being thrown away again make Keith feel like he would die? Why did he feel like he would do anything to prove to Shiro that he should stay? None of this made sense.

“I was wondering when you would ask that too. I hoped you would have figured it out though.” Shiro stepped forward carefully and gently, like soothing a wild animal, drew Keith into his embrace.

Keith struggled in Shiro’s arms as the taller man scented him, gently rubbing his chin over Keith’s head, still trying to soothe him. “Figured out what? I’m not a mind reader Shiro. I know that I’m the odd one out in this _menagerie_ of yours. Hah! What a pile of bullshit!”

“I dreamed about you, Keith. When I was broken and being put back together I dreamed of you. I searched for you. For so long. You called to me. You were lonely… You don’t have to fight anymore. You don’t have to be afraid. You are and will be safe here. I promise you.”

Keith’s anger came to a halt, like a wave crashing up against a tall wall. He searched Shiro’s eyes for any hint of dishonesty but there was none. Shiro was laying his heart out on a platter for him, bearing his soul for him right there in the moonlight, ready for Keith to destroy or save as he will. The choice was his to make. To destroy him would be easy. Keith was never satisfied with easy. He would find out from Shiro what the dreams meant but pride kept him from asking outright.

“Give me time Shiro… I need to get to know you… to understand you.” was his reply, his body relaxed and Shiro squeezed him gently, making a sound of agreement in this throat before emitting a deep purr.

# -

Shiro gave Keith as much time as he needed. Sometimes he would come to sit with Keith in the library as he read through the tomes. Shiro would quietly work on some of the paperwork that was required of him. Kuromi sat nuzzled close to Keith, a steady presence of comfort.

“She likes you a lot,” Shiro pointed out, looking over a pile of documents almost as tall as him.

Keith rose and came to Shiro’s side. For a moment he thought about how Shiro would react if he just knocked the tower of papers down, but he decided against it. “Yeah, so I’ve been told. She rarely leaves my side. Did you put her up to this?”

“No, Kuromi does as she pleases. Don’t you girl?” Kuromi rose up from her spot on the couch and purred, coming to Keith’s side yet again, chasing his hand for attention. “She probably thinks of you as a cub. She used to do the same to me when I was young and recovering. She’s got a habit of meddling and caring too much.”

“How do you know this?”

“The lion thing. I can’t understand her like this but I can kind of understand her in my lion form. She doesn’t make it easy for me.”

“I still don’t get how you do it.” Since the first time in the garden, Keith hadn’t really seen Shiro in his lion form except for his walks in the garden, but he dared not approach him. His vulnerability tended to slip out when he didn’t have to deal with people. “I mean… how did you find out you could do it?”

Shiro smiled and lightly teased, “That’s a bit of a personal question Keith, are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes, or I wouldn’t have asked you.”

“Honestly, I don’t really remember. I remember it being stressful but the priests were happy and Kuromi came along to ease the way. I was sixteen, still a baby Alpha.”

Keith snorted and picked up a sheet of paper, ignoring the look Shiro gave him as he read over the document. It was some sort of report about their trip to Balmera and back. “Am I in this report?”

“Of course you are. Not in great detail but I found you while we were scouting for information along the Galran peninsula. Things have been kind of tense there. There’s been a rise in criminal activity and slave trading.”

“Well, you didn’t exactly help matters there in buying me, Shiro… You’ve only gone and contributed to their economy and for quite a high price I remember… Stupid.”

“We gained some incredibly valuable information in doing so! I was not going to just leave you there besides, you aren’t a slave here.”

Keith locked his eyes with Shiro’s own as they looked at him almost shyly over his paperwork. “Oh pardon me, your highness, I forgot that I was decoration.”

The shyness morphed into a frown. “Keith… you aren’t that either. I’m sorry about the way you were treated while I was gone. The message wasn’t passed along correctly and so things weren’t handled as they should have been. I didn’t mean for you to be thought of as a concubine.”

Keith crossed his arms and he couldn’t help but raise his voice in frustration as he asked, “Then what am I then Shiro if not decoration or a concubine?”

“A friend… a member of my family even if you wish.”

Keith turned and locked eyes with Shiro, blinking mutely. He dropped the paper back on the desk with no ceremony.

“What do you say, Keith?”

“I say you still have to fight me if you want me, Shiro. Even if you’re a friend or a family member but… I’m not against the idea.”

Shiro smiled, his whole face lighting up, causing a flutter in Keith’s chest. “So that’s a yes?” he asked, his voice dropping to a warm husky timbre.

Keith was never one to be tied down but he smiled a little, fiddling with a silk tie that hung from his clothes. “It’s a maybe. Make it worth my while Shiro.”

Keith did not know the spell he was casting on Shiro, he was oblivious to the desire in his eyes but the spiced scent gently embraced him. He could see the way Shiro swallowed as he processed his words, he did not pull his hand away as Shiro took it gently, raising it to touch his fingers to his lips. “I will.”

A bubbly giddiness enveloped him as the circuit between them closed with the connection of Shiro’s lips to the back of his hand. It made him daring. He wanted more. “This paperwork is awfully boring… I would like to go out for a ride. I miss it.”

Shiro blinked, taken aback by the request but looked away from Keith to the folders that lay on the desk as if he was weighing up the options in his head.

Keith let his voice drop into sweet honeyed tones as he moved around to lean against Shiro’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Mamorans are said to be masters of horse riding. It would be a shame for you to miss the opportunity to see me riding.”

Shiro gulped. Keith had won. They would meet at the stables in an hour and Keith would show Shiro just what kind of Omega he had bought.

# -

The stable master may have had ideas for the kind of horses Keith should have been riding but they were all wrong. It wasn’t that they were bad horses. No, they were kind and docile and perfect for his assumed station of a wilting royal concubine. Sweet fillies with big doe eyes. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh as Keith huffed and puffed as he tried to explain this to the stable hands without outright insulting them. That didn’t stop him from scaring them enough for them to leave Keith alone to pick his own horse as they tacked up Shiro’s own stallion for the ride.

Keith wandered up and down the many aisles of horses, assessing each one carefully for that spark he felt when he had found a good horse in the wild and the one he did find here in the stables was one who was very much still wild.

“I think we were given him… We haven’t been able to break him in enough to saddle him so you can’t ride him” a brave stable hand said as Keith gazed upon the graceful beast that seemed to be very unhappy and angry at his predicament in the stable. His coat was a deep chestnut brown that flashed a reddish colour in certain lights.

“I don’t need a saddle.” Keith countered, assessing the situation. They clearly had been able to get some reigns on him but other than that the horse was not happy with his place here. “You clearly haven’t been listening to him or respecting his wishes.”

“You may be a Mamoran but-,“ the steward began but as soon as Shiro raised his hand he stopped.

“I wish to see Keith’s skills. Allow us to handle it from here. Thank you for your work.” And with that, the steward left.

Keith knew that to gain the horse’s trust would not be an easy task. Kuromi stood at a distance at first, eventually leaving the pair with the skittish beast.


End file.
